Herbicides are used routinely in agricultural production. Their effectiveness is often determined by their ability to kill weed growth in crop fields and the tolerance of the cash crop to the herbicide. If the cash crop is not tolerant to the herbicide, the herbicide will either diminish the productivity of the cash crop or kill it altogether. Conversely, if the herbicide is not strong enough, it may allow too much weed growth in the crop field which will, in turn, lessen the productivity of the cash crop. Therefore, it is desirable to produce economically important plants which are tolerant to herbicides. To protect the water and environmental quality of agricultural lands, it is also desirable to develop technologies to degrade herbicides in cases of accidental spills of the herbicide or in cases of unacceptably high levels of soil or water contamination.
Genes encoding enzymes which inactivate herbicides and other xenophobic compounds have previously been isolated from a variety of procaryotic and eucaryotic organisms. In some cases, these genes have been genetically engineered for successful expression in plants. Through this approach, plants have been developed which are tolerant to the herbicides 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid (Streber and Willmitzer (1989) Bio/Technology 7:811–816; 2,4-D), bromoxynil (Stalker et al. (1988) Science 242:419–423; tradname Buctril), glyphosate (Comai et al. (1985) Nature 317:741–744; tradename Round-Up) and phosphinothricin (De Block et al. (1987) EMBO J. 6:2513–2518; tradename Basta).
Dicamba (tradename Banvel) is used as a pre-emergent and post-emergent herbicide for the control of annual and perennial broadleaf weeds and several grassy weeds in corn, sorghum, small grains, pasture, hay, rangeland, sugarcane, asparagus, turf and grass seed crops. See Crop Protection Reference, pages 1803–1821 (Chemical & Pharmaceutical Press, Inc., New York, N.Y., 11th ed., 1995). Unfortunately, dicamba can injure many commercial crops (including beans, soybeans, cotton, peas, potatoes, sunflowers, tomatoes, tobacco, and fruit trees), ornamental plants and trees, and other broadleaf plants when it comes into contact with them. Id. Dicamba is chemically stable and can sometimes be persistent in the environment.
Dicamba is in the class of benzoic acid herbicides. It has been suggested that plants tolerant to benzoic acid herbicides, including dicamba, can be produced by incorporating a 1-aminocyclopropane-1-carboxylic acid (ACC) synthase antisense gene, an ACC oxidase antisense gene, an ACC deaminase gene, or combinations thereof, into the plants. See Canadian Patent Application 2,165,036 (published Jun. 16, 1996). However, no experimental data are presented in this application which demonstrate such tolerance.
Bacteria that metabolize dicamba are known. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,962; Krueger et al., J. Agric. Food Chem., 37, 534–538 (1989); Cork and Krueger, Adv. Appl. Microbiol., 38, 1–66 (1991); Cork and Khalil, Adv. Appl. Microbiol., 40, 289–320 (1995). It has been suggested that the specific genes responsible for dicamba metabolism by these bacteria could be isolated and used to produce dicamba-resistant plants and other organisms. See id. and Yang et al., Anal. Biochem., 219:37–42 (1994). However, prior to the present invention, no such genes had been identified or isolated.